My little One
by City of Hogwarts
Summary: Bella and Edward love there little one Renesmee, but what happends when Jacob looses controll and takes her. how will they find her and how will they cope?
1. Chapter 1

(Just a reminder I am almost just finishing breaking dawn so if you have any problems of how I am writing this… I don't care, cuz this is my story

_(Just a reminder I am almost just finishing breaking dawn so if you have any problems of how I am writing this… I don't care, cuz this is my story! And yeah… and am only writing this cuz of my sis! She thinks she knows everything! Well anyway ENJOY. And I dedicate this Story to my sister Mizz Twilight)_

Disclaimer: I do not own any one of these characters… if I did…. I want all of them!

Chapter 1

There were many things I noticed after I married Edward. My life and the loves of my life have drastically changed. I grew closer with the Cullens, and farther away from Charlie…and of course Renée! And I guess things sort of got better with Charlie, when Renesmee was born.

With Edward and I just living a couple minuets away from everyone… life was easier than I ever thought. With Renesmee growing so fast we didn't know how long we had. Jacob was in denial… he didn't want his Renesmee gone. And so life is just as complexed as it was before.

And well let's just say… well… why I don't just tell you…:

As I waited in my castle… well my cottage, for my little one to wake I read. I read one of my favorite books. It is called: the love and lies of me!

When that's when Edward came back inside from our little garden in the back of my room! He had my smile on his face. That crooked smile always gets to me. I bet you anything that if I was still human that I would have blushed as red I could ever go. I still miss being human… the thought that Renée and Charlie are going to die and I am not… EVER is so depressing.

I looked at Edward as he looked at the room where my little one is sleeping. He smiled and winked at me. "Guess what my love" he said. I just sat there and wondered until I heard a voice. One of my favorite voices in the world. It was soft sweet and just amazing. And I am glad that this voice said the thing it said. I always love it in the morning. Knowing that it will always be the first voice I will hear! I got up from my chair and walked to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

(Ok so I just finished breaking dawn

_(Ok so I just finished breaking dawn.. and well LOVE IT! Just HATE it how everyone calls Renesemee Nessie. Any ways I hope you like this chapter!!)_

I opened the door to see a smiling face. I know what Alice told Aro… and how my little one… my Renesmee will stop growing in 6 1\2 years. But I just hate that her life is going by so fast. I don't want my baby to grow up!

I look at her, with those brown eyes staring back at me. I smile at her. "Good Morning momma! I love you!" she said to me, waiting for me to pick her up. "Good morning my sunshine! How did you sleep? Have any good dreams?" I asked her.

I knew it was coming, like it did every morning. She reached out her hands towards my head, and I leaned toward her. And I saw what she dreamt.

First there was me… standing in a field. Than appeared Edward and Jacob. Jacob and My love were in tuxes. And that's when I saw her. My little one… but she wasn't little anymore.

She was wearing my wedding dress I wore to my wedding. She looked like me when I was still human… but with Edwards smile. It wasn't till she came up to where Edward and Jacob that I understood what was happening.

My little girl had a dream about marring Jacob. When she let go from me… she looked at me with her fathers half smile. I knew Edward was listing like he usually does in the morning. I heard him snicker while coming in to her room.

I knew I should have laughed, but I just found it kind of inappropriate for her to have these thoughts all ready. If I find out that Jacob had a part in this I would hurt him!

Edward came up to me. "Good morning Renesmee… what some breakfast?" he asked her. Renesmee just looked up at him and gave him his crooked smile. And we all know what this means… time to go see her love… Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

(OK guys… if you really like this story, than review

_(OK guys… if you really like this story, than review! Other wise I won't write it any more!! So _REVIEW_!!)_

Chapter 3:

I still never really understood why Renesmee loves Jacob. I mean, I love him and all, but why my little one!

When my Edward said the name Jacob, Renesmee totally freaked. "JACOB" she screamed. And so I picked her up, and took her outside.

IT seemed only yesterday when we were fighting for her life… and ours.

While walking to the front door, Renesmee kept showing me pictures in her mind. Like what her and Jacob have done in the past.

When I reached the front door I sighed. I don't want to give up my baby. She means the world to either than Edward. I guess he figured out I was stressing, because he looked at me weirdly.

Sometimes I think he has always lied about reading my mind, but than I remember about my power. "Bella my love, you don't have to worry… its not like he is going to take her away. Maybe love her… but that's it."

I looked at him with a smirk. I opened the door and there he stood. The tallest 16 year old ever. "Good morning Bella, Edward… and Of course my LOVE!!" he said. I looked at him, and he looked at me.

"Hi… Jacob. So what are you guys going to do today?? I would like to know before Edward and I do… well you know Vampire things" I said while laughing at my self.

"Well I was thinking of taking her to see Quil and Claire. And than taking them to the beach at La Push." He said looking at Renesmee. I guess to make sure it was ok with her.

Renesmee just smiled and started to squirm. Jacob than picked her up and started to run.

I still don't think I trust him…

( so guys I know they are short but I just don't know what to write!! If any of you have any ideas tell me!! And REVIEW!)


End file.
